Heartless
Heartless es una Canción interpretada por Feeling Every Sunset. right|275pxDespués de Will You Remember es la canción más Famosa de la Banda. Suena al final de todos los videos. Mimi Hace una version de esta cancion al final del video "Humanos". Letra I don't care about what you have to say at all I don't care about your destiny or you life and I don't care about all the things you did for me '' ''I don't care if I am breaking your heart with this song '' ''Cause a heartbreaker starts with a broken heart '' ''and I'm broken then run girl, just run '' ''don't try to fix me, run away, don't waste your time with me '' ''cause a heartbreaker starts with a broken heart without hope '' ''I'm not faking any feeling tonight '' ''I said everything to you but you're still here with me '' ''maybe someday I will be again the way i was '' ''but for now i don't really care if you are here or not Cause a heartbreaker starts with a broken heart '' ''and I'm broken then run girl, just run '' ''don't try to fix me, run away, don't waste your time with me '' ''cause a heartbreaker starts with a broken heart '' ''I don't need your time, your love or anything from you '' ''this is just a fucking waste of time '' ''take you chance and run away or don't you realize '' ''it's too late to try to save me '' ''Cause a heartbreaker starts with a broken heart '' ''and I'm broken then run girl, just run '' ''don't try to fix me, run away, don't waste your time with me '' ''cause a heartbreaker starts with a broken heart without hope ''L''etra en español No me importa en lo absoluto lo que tengas que decir No me importa tu destino ni tu vida Y no me importan todas las cosas que hiciste por mí No me importa si te estoy rompiendo el corazón con esta canción Porque un rompecorazones comienza con un corazón roto Y estoy roto así que chica corre, solo corre No me intentes arreglarme, huye, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo Porque un rompecorazones comienza con un corazón roto sin esperanza No estoy fingiendo ningún sentimiento esta noche Te dije todo pero tú aun sigues aquí conmigo Quizás algún día vuelva a ser de la misma forma en que fui Pero ahora mismo no me importa si estás aquí conmigo o no Porque un rompecorazones comienza con un corazón roto Y estoy roto así que corre, solo corre Y no intentes arreglarme, huye, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo Porque un rompe corazones comienza con un… No necesito tu tiempo, tu amor ni nada, nada que venga de ti Esto es una puta pérdida de tiempo Toma tu oportunidad y huye o acaso ¿no te das cuenta? Es demasiado tarde para salvarme Porque un rompecorazones comienza con un corazón roto Y estoy roto así que corre, solo corre No me interesa arreglar, huye lejos, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo Porque un rompecorazones comienza con un corazón roto sin esperanza ''Videos'' thumb|right|250 px|La Canción en Video thumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Feeling Every Sunset